Thanks For The Memories
by BTRInMyPants
Summary: An old friend of Logan appears in his life to bring back some memories of their childhood. After an amazing week spending moments together, their last night will be unforgettable. Will they survive being without the company of each other, again?
1. The 'Kissing Thing'

**Heya! Well, if you enter here that means that the title caught you. And I'm very thankful for that :) First of all, I want to say that I'm not a native English speaker, but have been studying it for more over than 8 years. So I'll begin to put it on practice :P**

**It's not that dramatic, but mostly romantic. I rated "T" because afterwords Logan might get a little bet naughty ;) Wanna know what is it about, just read the notes down here and you will know what I've been during almost every day of my summer holidays. I dreamt one night Logan had a daughter, and I a son. We were friends, and sometimes we used to hang out with our kids. One day my son came and told me he was in love with Logan's daughter. I don't want to tell too much about that crazy dream I had because I'd be saying too much about the plot of the fiction and I want you to take your own conclusions xD Okay, enough of me. Please, review, I would be very glad to see what you think about it :)**

_Logan smirked. The atmosphere between both of them was overwhelming, at least for him. He did not want to upset her letting her know what was going on his mind after she brought out the memories of those glory days. Since Mia had taken out the teddy of her suitcase, he didn't speculate a word._

"_Do you remember this, Logie? I needed to show it to you." Mia said to broke the ice, holding the teddy bear on her hand. _

"_I… Of course I do. Damn, could I ever been more stupid after this?" Logan answered almost lying taking the shimmy doll out of her hands carefully. He hardly remembered the day he bought it for her. It still was pink, but an old pink. It seemed to be in perfect conditions, but covered with some dust. When he turn it around and saw its back, he could see a bracelet made of beads and a mini "L" hanging of its neck. He remembered everything then. "There is a mini 'L' letter in here, I do remember"_

_Logan was now sitting on the corner of the bed, meanwhile Mia laughed at him because of his longed look. He left the fluffy bear over the light box beside his bed, and made her lean again over the blankets. She couldn't help but show a bright smile on her sad face. Logan lay next to her and positioned his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on her right cheek. _

"_I really wanna know if you remember this!" She was not going to give up. She insisted once again. _

"_Okay, okay. I do. That's all. It's embarrassing. Someday" _

"_No boy, you are gonna do it now. I'm not leaving until you tell me what you actually remember" She softly punched Logan's stomach with her still wet elbow. _

"_Maybe I won't so you stay here. Forever" Logan couldn't help but kiss her once more, but this time on her forehead._

_Mia's mother invited Logan's mother a long time ago during their childhood to arrange some preparations for Mia's sixth birthday. As much as their moms were close friends and knew each other from the neighborhood, Logan and Mia almost grew together. They were always visiting themselves, and spend all afternoons playing football, jumping the rope or even swinging on Mia's hammocks meanwhile their moms cooked for their neighbors or talking about lost oxen. _

_A week before Mia's birthday they went at the Hodie's place. The Garcias were also invited that day to help for the event. Logan remembered he also made a new friend that day, Carlos. He was a little bit jealous at first because Carlos almost made Mia laugh with his occurrences and without noticing it, they left Logan aside. He reminded going to his mother for a while to wait until Mia was quiet enough to tell her to play hide-and-seek. _

"_That's a great idea, Logie! We could hide everywhere in here! Let's play with Carlos also" She said in amusement._

"_Okay, but Carlos, you will look for us. And it's impossible to peep meanwhile you count." Logan said in demand, looking at him._

"_Hey, I'm older than you, you will go first 'Logie'" Carlos answered, pronouncing his nick name imitating Mia's voice._

"_Don't do that. You will go first because Logan bring up with the idea. Next time be more clever." Mia said trying to defend both of them._

"_Okay, but just until one hundred" Carlos said. _

_Carlos started counting, jumping in five to five, occasionally peeping to see them where they have chosen to hide, but he didn't see them. After half an hour, he gave up on looking for them all around the house. Carlos went to the kitchen were the ladies were cooking, and offered some help. _

_The blankets of Mia's bed were spread over her bedroom floor. She had spread them to hide in other place, but nearer to Logan that was under her bed. The sun-rays of the afternoon entered through her window with jelly gems of different colours and forms sticked in it._

"_I am sweating Mia. Carlos is stupid." Logan argued._

"_Don't say that, he will find us. Keep waiting, or do you want to lose?"_

"_I never said I wanted to lose. I always win." He assumed._

"_Sorry Logie, I forgot that. Now shhh, I heard some footsteps." Mia said without really paying attention to his words._

_After being in complete silence for a while, Logan seemed to be disturbed. Carlos was never going to find them._

"_Mia, can I ask you something?" Suddenly, Logan asked, lost in his thoughts._

"_It depends. What, Logan? You get tired waiting to be found again?" Mia asked sarcastically._

"_Have you ever kissed someone? I mean, that thing they do on movies, you know…" Logan said avoiding her questions._

"_I guess no. No except in my dreams. I kissed Princess Bella's husband a thousand times. But no." She confessed. "Have you?"_

"_That's weird Mia." He laughed. "But no, except my mom when she leaves at the kindergarten."_

_Mia came out under her blankets and extended a hand to help Logan get out under the bed. They sat down on the wooden floor and decided to make a puzzle, closing the door so Carlos couldn't find them. _

"_Do you think we should try?" Logan asked her._

"_Leaving this, and go outside to tell Carlos he is a big looser?"_

"_No, the kissing thing"_

"_We could. But, now?" Mia hesitated._

"_What's the problem, nobody is here. Nobody is going to see"_

"_What happens in my bedroom, you can't tell anybody"_

"_I promise." Logan swore._

"_So, we should see what the big deal is…" Mia left a puzzle aside, and got closer Logan. It was so closer that she could feel his breath. "Are we doing it fine?"_

"_I don't know" Logan positioned his hands touching the floor. He closed his eyes once he saw Mia did it, and softly pressed his lips against Mia's. Then he thought he might be a playful, so he slowly opened her mouth with his tongue._

"_Logan, what are you doing?" Mia said laughing loudly. Her hands were shaking, but she didn't want him to notice that she was being coward. _

"_What? Don't laugh at me!" Logan demanded._

"_Your mouth seems to be a little fish when you do that with your tongue." Mia kept on laughing. "It's not disgusting, but…"_

"_I think it's a little" Logan confessed._

"_Yeah, me too. You won't tell this, right?"_

"_Never, I swore it. But you don't have to neither."_

"_Never" Mia said touching her lips with one of her hands. "It was nice"_

"_It was. No we don't have to worry what it feels like. We are grownups now!" Logan agreed. _


	2. Feels Like Heaven

"_What do you want for your birthday? Another kiss is fine?" Logan asked joking, walking to the backyard holding hands._

"_Grose! I want to have an island with my name" Mia answered without a sign of being kidding._

_The two little kids topped with their mothers that stopped cooking to look at them that were being pretty affectionate. The women started laughing quietly. Both of them blushed and Logan hided their hands that were still holding behind his back. Carlos saw them later, and dedicated a mad face to Logan. _

"_Carlos, you know how to play hide-and-seek, right?" Logan asked changing the mood._

"_I'm not you little boy. I wanted to help the mommas, I'm a man now. I don't play those childish games" Carlos answered._

_Mia made a motion to keep their way to the backyard. Logan kept the hammock to let Mia sit properly. Logan helped her to swing it, although Mia wasn't so glad with the idea._

"_Why are you being so sweet today?" She asked after laughing nervously._

"_It's my present, honey" He answered seriously. "I know is not an island with your name, that's why you don't like it. I'll think about something else" He said making emphasis on the last words._

_Mia felt bad for not recognizing his effort. She didn't speak again for a while. She just enjoyed the rest of the time together swinging in the hammocks when making fun of Carlos that assumed to be a man and his manners with the adults around him they could see from the kitchen window which gave to the huge backyard. _

_By the time Logan was leaving the Hodie's place after the Garcias at midnight, he kissed Mia's soft cheek. When going on the street until their house, his mother attempted to interrogate him. Mrs. Mitchell was walking by his side, laughing like a minute mouse when Logan was telling her what he has been doing all the afternoon. She listened to his cute voice with nostalgic eyes._

"_Mom, there is one thing we did. But I can't tell you"_

"_Is it serious?" His mother turned tense._

"_Not momma, I think not. But I already know what I can give her" He said to not worry her. "Will you pay for it?" Logan hold up the walking when he asked._

"_Tell me what you have thought about"_

"_A teddy. But not any common teddy. The teddy needs to have the Mia's touch"_

"_Boy what is the Mia's touch?" She inquired._

"_Mom, you know. It has to be of her favourite colour, and beautiful, just like her. Help me to find the one who fits perfectly with her" _

_Her mother nodded. She took his hand to cross to the front street of their house. Once they were inside, her mother installed herself in the kitchen to prepare the dinner and Logan decided to watch the football's match that was on the television, sitting on his father's lap at the couch. _

"_Mom? It hurts" Logan confessed passing through the kitchen door where his mother was cooking the meal._

"_Have you injured yourself?"_

"_No momma. I feel like my heart has been beating faster than ever today. It hurts" Logan said reclined on a nearer chair."Is the first time I feel it. Mom, Imma die?_

"_Honey, no. Relax, does not hurt" She laughed._

"_Although I feel like heaven" He kept on thinking in loud voice._

_She noticed it. Her seven years old son was growing up. He was in love, and he hasn't recognized it._

**So, this chapter was shorter but explains the whole thing around the teddy bear memory. I like Logan this way, he is cute. Imagine, a seven years old boy in love. He fighting his neighbor until he changes his mind and without noticing it he is treating her so sweet from nothing. Just imagine. **

**I am enjoying writing it. Don't care how many reviews I get this time. I will just keep on uploading because of fun.**

**Thanks Jessi for the first review and comments. You make me love you in so little time lady. You are rushmazing :)**


	3. The Gift

**THE GIFT**

"_Good morning son, are we ready to go to the store?" Mrs. Mitchell woke up his child by tenderly shaking his back. _

"_Mom, I'm tired" Logan complained._

"_If you go with me, then maybe we can go for the teddy bear" She said as a condition._

"_Let's do this" Logan kicked his covers. He dressed up and went to the bathroom to make the diary morning grooming._

"_Honey, don't take so long. You can't omit breakfast. Come downstairs." She said talking being hasty. "Oh, and, Logie? You are going to stay at your aunt's today. I need to go uptown to check some things at the bank. Don't make them call me like last time. Watch out." His mother shouted meanwhile the boy was running downstairs. The boy sat down in front of a big cup full of cereals and his mother took him by the shoulder and touched her right eye with her index finger in sign of prevention._

_The brunette little boy sat at the backseat of the car, watching through the windows for a toyshop. When a striking one called his attention, he insistently pressed her mother to go and look for the amazing toy. Mrs. Mitchell parked the car. She undid the belt of the car and helped him get out of it. Holding hands, they entered to the shop and Logan immediately dropped her hand and run to the end where the immense toys were found, smiling._

"_Logan, I won't afford a huge one. How could we take it home?"_

"_Momma, it's big like her heart"_

"_Logie! Where do you get these phrases?" Her mom laughed, and then cleared her throat to look serious about the inquietude._

"_Okay, so I like this one. But it's so pinky! Why does she like this colour so much? I saw it all around in her bedroom's walls, and towels, and bedspread and…" Logan said to avoid the question, and let her mother know that his heart was going to bump out of his chest again._

"_You… entered into her room? Did she let you go there?"_

"_Yes, we were hiding there and then we k-… So, mom, this one is okay? She will love it. It's cheaper than those ones also" He said pointing at the immense ones that were in front of him, hiding his shame about broking his promise to Mia._

_Logan hugged his two big cousins when they appeared behind his aunt's principal door house. He waved at his mother that was at the driver's seat. Once he was let inside, his aunt offered him some lemon tea she was about to have with her daughters. He hated tea. He was a milky man. He remembered what his mother asked him, and just accepted. He was calmly drinking in sops the liquid in his cup, when he found interesting what the girls were doing down on the living room, over the carpet with colourful beads. _

"_Maggie, what are you doing guys?" He asked in low voice, slowly going to their direction down on the floor and taking care his liquid wasn't going to spill all over the place and ruin everything the girls were working with._

"_Girl things, Logie. Wanna join? Remember, it's a girl thing" She said mocking._

"_Well, but teach me how to put that little thing in that transparent almost invisible thread" He said, sitting down next to them and putting his cup up on a nearer table. _

"You loved me. How cute could that be to your mom?" Mia said taking the bear into her hands again.

"Damn you, Hodie" Logan answered sarcastically, changing his position by sitting down over the bed and taking it out of her hands again.

"I've cheated on you with Adam Levine after all. I think is more convincing than Bella's prince" She continued saying.

"And I thought you were weird" assumed Logan by sweetly hitting her with the teddy bear on her right shoulder.

"I remember when you gave it to me. You were extremely excited and… basically, you opened my gift" Mia's said lying again.

"Hey, that's not true!" He didn't lay down. He hit once more on her stomach and helped her to sit up again over the covers.

"Well, I was about to scarf the medium package when you told me I was being annoying waiting too much. I remember you were mad at me because I've finally opened it when everybody was gone. You were so cute" She said laughing, with closed eyes trying to avoid all the feelings she was having. Logan was now hugging her, and she couldn't help it. A tear rolled down her right cheek.

Mia passed her hand around her upper cheek to dry the tears she left go down. Logan embraced her closer and stronger. The feeling was mutual. Neither of them was going to be able to continue without the company of each other.

"Hey, don't cry" Logan said, clumsy posing his arms down under, this time around her thighs. Then he reclined his head on her forehead, still with wet ruby strands sticked on it. "I think you don't remember that time when we began second grade at school" He said to change the mood. Mia showed a confused face followed by a curious smile which made Logan happier at the moment and move apart a little bit but still closer where he could still feel her breath.

"Give me a clue" She inquired.

"The dishwasher was like a shower at my house for a while…" He said with a playful smile.

"How couldn't I! Of course I do remember if you tell me that!" Both broke the tender moment into a loudly laugh, almost loud as to wake up Kendall who fell asleep watching TV on the couch of the living room.

**I needed to finish the explanation of the teddy bear. But I thought that if I joined this to the previous chapter it would be too long.**

**Like I always say, this is my first fiction on English. I use dictionary, translators, my own vocabulary xD But well, at least you told me to continue :) **

**The story will be more interesting after three chapters, I swear it, I've already planned what events will be taking place. Oh and I forgot to say, remember that they are speaking about childhood moments on the last night, so the things in Italics are the memories (I just said it to leave things clear :P) But after three or four more memories, I'd jump to the day Logan and Mia actually met. I know you will like the fight… Oops, I said too much! ;)**

**Thanks for my lovely reviewers: Chiz, Kess and Jessica. I don't need tons of reviews to let me know some of you enjoy it. Plus I said I was writing it just for fun during summer holidays :) But I'm really thankful, because of these three people I continue inspiring myself!**

**Less of me, hope you enjoy so far.**


	4. Our Secret Meeting Place

**OUR SECRET-MEETING PLACE**

"_Mia, we are going for a ride. Do you wanna join us?" Carlos asked knocking on her front window sitting over his bike waiting for her to come out at the porch. _

"_I'm telling my mom I'm coming with you guys, just a second" She answered looking through the window and finding Logan reclined on the fence of the house porch, holding his bike and looking at his home. _

"_Mama, can I go with Carlos and Logan for a ride on our bicycles?" She shouted sitting and grabbing her trainers from the first steps on the stairs._

"_Yes, but be careful. Come back sooner. Remember you have to help me at the market my dear" Her mother reminded her. _

"_Thanks mom! Yeah, sure!" She answered without paying too much attention. She stand up and got out of the house through the back door of the house where her bike was waiting for her._

_Mia's bike was deflated, so the kids manage to look for a nice neighbor on the block who could help them to fix it. After riding for the same streets, Carlos got tired. Like the past five years together, Carlos always bet them into tricks and when they couldn't beat them, he just presumed himself over and over again in a foolish way. But this time was different. Carlos bet both kids to follow them through the limits Mia's mother told them not to pass the first time she agreed with the boys' parents to let them go alone. Mia was left behind, between the hesitate of following her honor or to face her parents regrets after 'a bird' have gossiped them she had broken the rules. Mia reminded quiet in the upper side of the hill at the end of the street which was parallel to the street where they live. _

"_What are you waiting for? Your mother will never know about this" Carlos shouted and stopped his bike almost down the hill. _

"_Mia, it's okay." Logan said to her, stopping his bike after Carlos did. "I will keep this as a secret as long as you don't bother me anymore"_

"_Bother you?" Carlos inquired._

"_With the bushy-face thing" Mia answered his question releasing a brief laugh._

"_Stop it, at least is sbushy, you know. My face might be rough because of the acne but with the creams the doctors have recommended me is soft and touchable now" Logan said to defend himself, looking at both sides where Mia and Carlos were._

"_Are you being serious? You are using ointments? That's weird my friend" Carlos said looking at him with strange face and receiving a glare from him. _

"_Okay, I'm going down. But you promise it, right? Sbushy face?" Mia said looking down at him, trying to hold her potential laugh._

_Logan rolled his eyes. "I promise, now get down here Hodie. It's almost midnight, hurry up"_

_Carlos kept laughing and making jokes about Logan going to the mall to the pharmacy to get the girly products. Both kids waited for Mia to get down to where they were. They kept rolling together under the violet sky for almost more than ten minutes until Carlos who was ahead the line stopped and bet them to struggle themselves the unknown routes to confront their fears going before him. _

_Mia and Logan were now first. Carlos kept on encouraging them, but both of them were now feeling chills all over their bodies._

"_Are you scared little cupcakes?" Carlos muttered and both kids shrank._

"_We are just getting prepare" Logan said after a while._

"_Come on, we have to come back or Mia's mother is going to kill us or something"_

"_So Logan, whatever happens there don't leave by my side okay. I'd ask this to Carlos, but I trust you more" Mia confessed._

"_If anything happens, the company is mutual" Logan said to assert her fact._

_Logan started going through some trees of different sizes and with many leaves on them. The environment was deeply silent. Mia tried to calm down the tension between them by speaking about the last episode of 'Friends' she watched along with her dad last night on television but as she didn't get answers, she remained quiet. _

_Huge shrubbery was closing the road they took, and Logan didn't have a better idea to leave their bicycles near them and try to pass through them just by walk. Logan turned around to face and told them what they were going to do, when suddenly he couldn't see anyone of his friends. After seconds, Mia appeared behind one of the immense trees. _

"_Where were you?" Logan asked nerviously._

"_Logan, Carlos left us. I turned back to look if I could see him but I could only hear him laughing and almost gone of my sight. I was going to follow him but you weren't paying attention. Plus I said I was going to stay with you" Mia answered with her breath cut._

"_It's okay. We can manage ourselves. Carlos will pay this, write that down" Logan said furiously, making a gesture to follow him with his hand. "Here, come crouching over here. Watch out, there are many sticks" He said meanwhile both of them were taking root. "Can you see the duck?" He suddenly asked after minutes when Mia was by his side watching at the moon reflection being projected over the lagoon. _

"_I see it" Mia said standing up and finally making a few steps to get out of the bushes. _

"_What are we doing Mia?" Logan asked following her._

"_Let's look around for a while before coming home" _

_Mia took some stones and threw them to the water making them do small jumps before finally dropping to the bottom. Logan unnecessarily tried to and only sometimes could make it correctly. Unexpectedly it started to drizzle. They walked to the left side of the place and found a rare whole under a cliff, almost looking as a cave. When it started to pouring faster, they run into it and sat down on the grass until the rain calm down a little bit. _

_Some puddles were being formed on the floor near them, and Logan hesitantly sprawled Mia's shorts. She didn't make it easeful, she stood up and defend herself. Immediately, Logan follow her until the shore and grab her forcedly towards the water._

"_Logan, cut it off! Logan, please, wait, no!" Mia was desperately laughing under the rain with a boy coiled all around her. He tripped her and she fell down to the water. "Are you nuts?" Mia said now angrily. "You think it's funny, that's why you laugh, huh? Take this idiot!" She started splashing near him and finally grabbing him by his neck and taking him down to fall down. "How does it feel Logan?"_

"_I'm freezing woman!" He said laughing and going back to the shore. _

_Before going back home, they needed to dry off their clothes. How will they explain why Carlos turned back earlier? They would need to study some quotes after all. They came back to the whole and waited till the rain slowly went off. _

"_This was fun after all" Mia said embracing her knees, almost shivering._

"_Your lips are purple are you okay?" Logan said raising his eyes to see her._

"_Yeah, it's normal" She answered._

_The rain finally slowed down and they came to back to the place where their bikes were lying on the floor. _

"_The cave got us safe; this is a cool place after all. Don't know why our parents fear us to come down here" Logan confessed._

"_Neither do I. And yes, it's a nice place to be on summer" She smirked. "This should be our secret-meeting place by the way. Do you agree?"_

"_Without counting Carlos in that 'our'?" She nodded. "I totally agree then" and Logan extended his hand to make a pact of it. _

**Well, this is cute. The guys are like ten years old finding their personalities and Carlos is such an icky boy. The roles of Carlos will change, I swear it. Basically, this story is so OOC for Carlos and Logan till now.**

**The least I can say is that I'm planning something for a while with Logan and Mia. Won't tell more about, just that will lead to a big enmity. I think you are going to hate me. I don't know we will see. A need drama in my stories, like always :) Once a professor told me "There is no literature without a little riot in which the plot is based on". My story is not based on the riot, but you will understand why I decided to put it, the resolution will be really amazing. And as I have promised, Logan will get a little bit naughty ;)**

**Special thanks to Chyz and Jessica again for following the ideas of my nearest notebook of summer holidays. Really appreciate you like the things that my mind clumsy creates!**


	5. Girl's Punishment

"_Where have you been both of you? We were worried with your mom Mia, you better go now" Logan's mother shouted desperately._

"_I will follow you in a minute" Logan said._

"_You won't go anywhere boy, this went too far. Carlos told us" Her mother spilt the information fiercely._

"_I told you Mia we would have to pay, but we won't stay with crossed arms" Logan said, deliberately letting his bike lying on the grass of the front yard of his house. _

"_Logan, I never thought you could disobey" Mrs. Mitchell said and dedicated a glare to Mia who was waiting with her bike in the front street of his house. _

"_Mom, we are okay, we are here now. And whatever Carlos have said to any of you is not even a part of the truth" Logan said before accompany Mia to her house. "I'm going to Mia's house"_

"_You will go with her but once you are here we are going to talk"_

_Logan walked by Mia's side. She wasn't riding her bike, she thought it had been enough for the day and both kids were tired. _

"_I could see your mom is pretty angry with me" Mia said in a soft tone._

"_What? Wait, no. That's because she'd only listened to Carlos' side of the story" Logan said. "I'm gonna be so punished for this…"_

"_Hope it isn't that bad. See you Logie" Mia said when they finally arrived to the porch. _

_Logan came back to his home to found an angry father beside his mother who was more relief now that she knew they were fine. His father was stand up with his folded arms, frowning. Logan knew that was the first symptom of his father before getting real mad. He stopped his hike. He was in big troubles._

"_Logan, I'm going to say it once. You are not old enough to reach home at this time of the evening" he said furiously, unfolding his arms and coming closer to his position._

"_Dad, Carlos bet us to keep the rail down there" Logan said muttering, looking down at his muddy sneakers._

"_You and your proud" Her mother intervened. "I know where you take that from, Charles?"_

"_Nothing compared to me. Whatever" his dad replied. "We are quiet now because we know you both are okay. It's a big responsibility being out there with a girl, Logan. You can't see the danger, but you have to know that exists" Her dad said looking over his brunette hair. _

"_Not just that, but you are too young. We thought that with Carlos you weren't being able to disobey. Plus the weather is cold. Don't come to me when you find yourself sick" Her mother intermediated, almost smiling._

"_Son, look at me" his father frowned again. "You are not going easy on this one. Tomorrow you will start helping more inside the house"_

"_That's so… girly!" Logan argued._

"_Men also need to know how to maintain some order in their places" Her mother said offended. _

"_Don't care if it's girl's matters" Mr. Mitchell said avoiding the fact previously mentioned. "You are gonna do it if you still want us to let you go for another ride sometime" His father commanded. _

_After a durable time outside without any of them speaking to each other, his mother couldn't stand the smelly kid who was around them "Logan, please, go take a shower! You stink!"_

_(…)_

"_Mia, where were you? You said promised me to go together at the…" Her mother asked meanwhile she was going downstairs._

"_Mom, I know. We're late for the time you stated, but we are fine. Will I be punished?" Mia said standing in the front door, almost in shock._

"_I need you to tell me the truth" Her mother inquired. "But first, why are your jeans that dirty…? And your new t-shirt! You know what, just go get a shower, then we talk. You are lucky your father hasn't arrived yet" She said making her way to the kitchen. "Go, I think we're going to have dinner alone once again"_

"_Okay, I will. Thanks" She said motionless._

_Mia was surprised her mother wasn't that angry. As a first thought, she contemplated the idea she hadn't freaked out because she was in company of friends of the family, or at least their kids. She went to the backyard to leave her bicycle and then go upstairs, making all the steps like ghosts' walk. She turned herself naked, opened the tap, and took a warm bath. It had been a great afternoon._

_Mia woke up with the bright shines of the sun that started passing through the blinds of her bedroom. After making the bed, she sat over her clean blankets and placed each foot on her purple slippers. She sneezed. She made all her way to the bathroom to tidy herself up like every morning, and then she sneezed again. Mia went back to her bedroom to put on the clothes from last night which were laying on a chair in a corner of the place. _

"_Girl, what are you doing? You are not going to wear that again, right?" Her mother said leaned over the framework of her bedroom door. "Put yourself into something more for girls. Why don't you wear that beautiful last-vogue dress we bought the other day?" _

_Mia didn't want to sound as a tomboy, or piss of her mother for having a girl who preferred wearing short jeans rather than skirts, dresses or all those girl things. Maybe that day she was going to please her mom, after all she didn't punish her after telling the truth. Mia remembered what she told her last night, every single detail of her night with Logan. She prayed for his mother not to mix up the things wrongly. Logan was an amazing friend, instead he was a pretty boy for her, but she never looked at him in that way or beyond an awesome brother from another mother. "Mom, I wanna apologize to the Mitchells. Yesterday Logie's mom seemed really mad at me yesterday. Do you think wearing a…" She sneezed._

"_You haven't released yet! You owe me for spending money on it" Her mother said making a puppy face, still in her pajamas. Mia sneezed again. "I will phone them now to see if you can cross the street after meal meanwhile you get change" Mia's mother said before closing the bathroom's door._

_(…)_

_Mia rang the bell. She waited looking at her sandals, trying to calm down. The decision she made was right, but this was the part which she was regretting having planned it. Mr. Mitchell opened the door to found a small girl with greenish-bulging eyes looking at him. "Hello Charles, I came here to apologize to you and your wife" she said rapidly, like if she was confessing something really serious, the words treading over the next one._

"_Are you afraid of me?" Logan's father pronounced with a gross voice, mocking._

"_Charles, stop it" Mrs. Mitchell said coming from his back, and softly punching him in the arm meanwhile he slightly shows a small smile. "Come inside honey"_

_Mia came in and waited till Mrs. Mitchell closed the front door. Charles made a gesture to follow them to the kitchen, where she sat down on a tall chair of the mini bar the Mitchells' have in the center where they also usually have dinner. _

"_I'm sorry for yesterday" She muttered, looking right into Mrs. Mitchell who was with a tender smile on her face._

"_Honey, why are you so worried? Did your mom send you here? You will have to put some limits Mia" She said laughing_

"_Definitely no, it's a decision I made myself last night after recognizing you might be angry with me"_

"_Oh my God, no my lady!" She said laughing out loud. "Relax. I wasn't angry, I was annoyed just for the moment"_

"_That's great then!"Mia said smirking._

"_Mia, we are going uptown now. Logan is arranging his bedroom"_

"_We punished him, we are good parents. It's the first time, we are proud" Mr. Mitchell said making the fool of himself. _

"_So, are you staying?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, holding the keys on her hands and making a gesture to his husband to follow her._

"_Yes. I will take care of him" Mia answered joking._

"_You'll do a great job, otherwise, my sister is on her way. Logan will be here by the time she arrives. He still has to do some things on here. Goodbye Mia." The Mitchells couple smiled and turned their backs to go outside._

_She waited in her chair in silence. She was thinking that the Mitchells haven't noticed she was wearing a bright red dress. Mia blushed at the thought of Logan seeing her wearing it. What would he think? It was the first time she had combed her hair and made pony tails with it. So pathetic. She put her hands on her lap and looked through the window. Lost in her stream of thoughts, someone called her name from the contiguous room. _

"_Logan! Hi!" She ran to his place and hugged him._

"_Mia, you never wear a dress before" Logan said laughing, holding a tiny broom._

"_I didn't want to upset my mom. She bought it a long time ago. It's the first time I'm wearing it" She said with a sad face._

"_It's so bright… it's not so you now… you really look like a girl now" His laughing was more loud now._

"_What are you laughing at, punished boy! I'll slap you in the face, you dumb-ass!" Mia said angrily._

"_Slap me? You won't hit me? Slapping is for girls" Logan said, holding a hand on the top of his stomach._

"_Stop it now. I don't know why you are laughing so much. You are the one holding a broom." She said scowling._

_Logan wasn't laughing in a mocking way. He was impressed. He has never seen her before in that way. She was so beautiful today. She was extremely handsome at his eyes. _

_Suddenly, he stopped laughing and made his way to the kitchen. "My father said if I wanted to go out again, I should clean the dishes mostly. Now you have something to laugh of" _

_Mia couldn't help but release a lowly laugh "I will help you"_

"_There is no need, really" He wasn't going to let a visit to clean in his house. And in this case nevertheless, it was about Mia offering help. No way. "Why are you here by the way?" He inquired._

"_I wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry you have been punished" Mia said sitting back on the chair she was moments before. She sneezed._

"_Bless you, and don't! We had a great time yesterday!" He said dragging one of the chairs closer to the dish-washer._

"_Well, I feel bad all the way, so I'm helping you in this one" She said walking to his side. "What should I begin with?"_

"_Mia, I won't let you help me. If I do it myself, it will be faster" Logan smirked at her after kneeling over the chair and grabbing a sponge._

"_I said I was going to anyway!" She went to look for a nearer chair. _

_Logan opened the metal faucet. He started accommodating the plates, and we he deviated a gaze to his left side, he found a tiny girl holding a towel. _

"_Let's get it on" Mia said smiling, holding the towel ready to dry the glasses he was cleaning._

"_Get away" He said pushing her. As she remained motionless, his best response was to full a glass with water and throw to her some drops on her face. If Mia was annoyed before, now her revenge side was mode on. She also took a glass of it and through it all over his hair. She started laughing and Logan made a puppy face. _

"_I didn't want to do this, but you looked for it" He took off the tap of one of the coupling in the board. He opened it till the top and sprinkled her. Mia tried to cover her face with her arms, but Logan took one of them with his strong hand and sprayed water all over her new dress. Accidentally, Logan sliced off of his chair and Mia was able to take the tap of his reach. She grabbed the sponge and passed it all over his shirt and then she took revenge with the water. Both of them were enjoying the joyful atmosphere, until they heard a car parked in front of the house. _

"_Now help me Mia, I am going to be murdered if my mom knows about this!" Logan begged closing the spool. _

"_I don't feel like helping you now" Mia smirked and grabbed a cloth and starting to dry the floor._

"_You are so funny" Logan said meanwhile he hushed to the next room to found another cloth and a towel to dry themselves. _

"_We are so funny. You think that with a towel we are going to go unnoticed to the wise of an adult" Mia answered._

"_You are the one who gets me crazy" _

**16****th**** February 2012, exactly 21.00: **

**Yesssssss, long chapter! I promise I won't do this again. I felt inspired today. I got nothing to do, otherwise than eat ice-cream all day, and let my imagine go :P Let me tell you I read it twice, and I added and borrow some things. **

**I love this chapter. It's cute. You don't know how I want to upload other chapters! Logan will be mean again! Ooops, I said too much once more! I love Logan mean, in case you didn't know that :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, and for "favoriting" my story. That makes me glad than anything else. I thought no-one was going to read this shit, but there are some of you. I'm really thankful of all of you who take a little time to read this. **

**Let me know if you like this chapter. And I swear I won't make these longer ones again :) By the way, it took me a long time looking for a name to this chapter. GIRL'S PUNISHMENT it's the best one I could find. Logan has to clean in the house and Mia is punished by being forced to wear a dress. Niceee! **

**Okay, bye! Take care of yourselves my lovable readers!**


	6. Growing Up

**GROWING UP**

"I remember you left me drying the entire floor by myself" Mia said laughing lowly closer to a smiley Logan.

"Women were always better than me in that stuff, girl" He said making emphasis on the last word.

"Why didn't you let me help you at the beginning then?" Mia pulled back a little bit to contemplate his tender look. "You know you are making this harder to breath, right?"

"You never knew when to shut up my dear, right? It was lovely until you said so" He said sympathetic but still looking crestfallen. He realized if he let her know the feelings that were affecting his thoughts at that moment, if being there together was harder to breath, he imagined how would it feel when he got home after letting her go forever. So finally he came through. "Remember when we stated a day of the week to hang out just both of us?"

"_Logan, we appreciate for helping Mia and for have brought her the homework the past few days" Mia's mother commented sitting on the porch enjoying the sunny day it was when he saw him crossing the fence of their house. "She is upstairs sleeping, grab something to drink, I'm going to be downstairs right back"_

"_Mónica, may I wake her up? I can save you a standing up, going upstairs…" Mia's mother made a gesture of approval before letting him finish. "Oh, thanks. And you are welcome"_

_Mia was absent more over than a week in school because of catching a big cold, and every afternoon Logan decided to visit her and pass her all what she might had seen on her classes. They had some snacks during the homework time, and Logan always helped her on Biology matters, the subject which Mia hated because failed the last trimester. _

_Logan entered to the dark room of Mia, leaving the door open. A sunshine reflection entered the room, almost touching Mia's delicate face, making her change of position under her covers and muttering some unintelligible words._

"_It's me, Logan, wake up sleepyhead" He muttered, leaving his backpack on the entrance and kneeling near her bed, taking the covers off of her face. "Okay, if you don't wake up I could give you another dosis of water" He said being a little annoyed._

_Mia sit down, covering her body with the upper blanket. "I was wishing you didn't come up on a Friday. You are such a __dream broken__" _

"_Get up, come on! You know why I bring you the things. I don't want you to fail the subjects for catching a cold which I deserve" He said standing up, making his way to the window._

"_You are an awesome friend by the way, but please let me… sleep a few more minutes…" She said yawning and lying again. "Are you kidding me?" Mia said once Logan had opened the window. _

"_Come on, I'll be waiting downstairs. Plus you are not that ill anymore" He said taking his backpack again._

_Both kids make the routine they have been making during the last days. Mónica Hodie sometimes went to the kitchen and asked for explanations on what they were studying, and Mia seemed to be really trying but sometimes she mixed up things and an annoying but intelligent in the Biology things Logan explained it correctly. _

"_The nerves from the spinal cord are the most needed to take the messages to the receptors of the brain to let you make a movement with your legs, how in Earth are you going to answer just 'brain and spinal cord' when someone asks you how do you…" Logan seemed offended when Mia forgot to mention something._

"_Maybe because this shit is only asked in school" She answered angrily. _

"_Okay, guys, you can finish here, just because it's Friday. I think Logan you are exceeding the limits on her brain" Mia dedicated her mother a glare. "Just kidding, honey. Go and enjoy the rest of the light time outside. You better drag a jacket Mia"_

_Mia took her jacket and went outside without waiting Logan who was accommodating all his books before leaving in his bag. She hated the fact that Logan liked to presume about being an all-nature-and-biological-things-lover. She was reaching the corner of the block when suddenly he heard Logan slow-running behind her. _

"_Hey, wait me!" He shouted._

"_No, I don't want to" Logan looked confused once he was by her side, with his hands on his knees, catching up his breath. _

"_I don't want to be rude, but you can go to your home now that I see you are with your things. Thanks" She said reluctantly._

"_So you got mad because I was right and you don't" Logan said putting himself in front of her, meddling into her way to keep on walking._

"_The things is that I hate you are so good at the subject" She confessed "It seems like you do it on purpose"_

"_You are jealous, I know" He said smiling, and Mia tried to avoid him "Wait, sorry, let's be friends again"_

"_Wha-? We are still friends, stupid. You and your immature manners" She said smiling and rolling her wide eyes._

"_That's good then" Logan thought that if Mia was difficult to understand, women in general were. _

"_Sorry, thanks for still being here when you could be doing something with your friends" The truth was that Logan barely had another friends. Who wanted to be with a nerdy boy who liked and understood maths' problems? _

"_I like spending time with you sometime" _

"_We are together almost every day since we were born" She said releasing a little laugh, looking to the ground, crossing the street._

_Logan followed her "Yeah, well, you are one of…my best friends, although it's hard to believe" He said fearing what Mia would might think about his statement._

"_Logie, you are also my best friend, and it's not hard to believe. Since we… well, you know… we almost kissed" She made a pause "You climb your level on my friend list"_

_Logan wasn't expecting to bring that back. "Am I above Carlos position? Because although he likes to play with us, he is still our friend, right?"_

"_Well, you are in the same level" She said without importance. But what she didn't know was that Logan really cared about the position he was placed. He didn't know why, but he did._

"_That's cool then" _

"_So now you are jealous… That's really sweet" She said grabbing by his neck and rubbing his hair leaving it all messy._

"_Don't you dare to say that and neither to touch my hair if I didn't let you" Logan was playing with her, but still he was annoyed._

"_You are worse than my girl friends in my social studies class." _

_After walking some streets, Mia hearing Logan telling her what happened during the class they took together, they found an open kiosk. Mia looked for some money inside the pockets of her jacket and found enough to buy some candies. She suggested buying candies, but she wanted to taste something new._

"_You know what? I've never eat one of those creamy and 'finni' things" She said pointing to colourful candies._

"_What? These? They are marshmallows. I think you shouldn't buy too much of them, the calories fastly stick into your stomach when you are with mucus symptoms. Plus they make you grow width instead of up. And what the heck means finni?" He said laughing, taking his bag from his back, trying to look for some money._

"_It doesn't matter, but I'm paying" Logan didn't even fight over because he knew that in front of a woman power, men always lose. And because he didn't have enough money to pay for the quantity she wanted to take back home._

_They divide the candies inside the sac into a fair quantity for each of them and made their way home. They sat in the street floor to finish talking and eating them near Logan's house. When his mother saw them there sitting when she was parking the car in the entrance of their house, she ordered them to go inside because it was getting cold. _

_Both kids went upstairs up to Logan's bedroom where he dropped his school things on the floor without caring and himself over the bed which was in the middle of the room. Mia stood up there without knowing what to do until Logan invited her to lean near him making a sexy voice._

"_Come closer Mia" He said stroking the brownish covers. Mia sat down next to him, jumping before remaining quiet by his side. "That's right girl, law accomplished"_

"_Fool" _

_Logan accommodated himself over the large pillow he had in the upper corner of the bed and Mia did the same when he made a manner with his eyes that he didn't care if she leaned near him. He knew that the pillow was tempting to lean on._

_He turned on the television which was in front of his bed. A music channel was on. _

"_Leave it, don't you dare putting those medical channels please" Mia begged._

"_They are not medical, they are medicinal channels. Not the same" He corrected, laughing._

"_Whatever, don't" Mia said watching the video clip on. "Do you know Queen?"_

"_This band? Yeah, I know them because of dad. I like them" He loved that band_

"_Me too" She said moving, to look his face. "And I like this song" _

"_It's called 'We Will Rock You', right? I prefer the other one, 'Under Pressure' I think" He said without wanting to sound like a real fan or something._

"_Wow you really knew them!" He tried._

"_Yes, I think I said I like them no?" _

_Logan changed the channel into a movie. None of them talked until Logan's father came in after several minutes. _

"_What are you guys watching?" Mr. Mitchell asked when he opened the door and saw both kids with sleepy eyes resting._

"_Dad, you are home. Hi" Logan said waving from his position, trying to move apart of Mia who was pretty close to him in bed._

"_Hi, Mr. Mitchell. Nothing, just a movie. I think is called 50 First Dates" Mia answered without looking at him in case she would blush. _

"_It's a nice movie; I'll let you watch without your mothers knowing this, boys. You are growing"_

"_Okay, goodbye dad. Close the door" Logan blushed when she felt Mia's little laugh under his armpit._

"_Well, I know you are growing bu-…" Her father hesitated, opening and closing it._

"_Okay, just let it open, fine" Logan waited till his father went off. "Sorry" Mia only look up and smirked at him. _

"_It's really okay" She rearranged herself closer to Logan and he felt the need to embrace her with his right arm. Like being protective 'Logan you are stupid' he thought. 'Not because she didn't react doesn't mean she actually likes being this way with you'. The commercial finally came on and Mia broke the silence this time. "Logan, what do you do on Fridays?"_

"_Not much. School, sometimes play football with the guys and home… you?"_

"_Same. Except football, I practice hockey at school"_

"_Why are you asking?" He asked confused._

"_We should do this more often. I mean meeting in the other house and watch a movie or something" _

"_Today we did this just because you were sick. We could have gone to, I don't know, break into Carlos' house and mock him"_

"_Wow, save yourself guys, Dangerous-Logie is free" Both kids laughed. _

"_Okay, okay. We can do this. But let's pick awesome scary movies. Not this emotive ones that only girls like"_

"_Logie, the woman has kind of an amnesia problem and the man is being extremely great with her despite that! You have a heart of stone, I knew it" She said complaining in low voice, rearranging her position beside him_

"_Actually she suffers from anterograde amnesia, that is when the patient hardly remember the events that happen after the one that caused the amnesia"_

"_Shut up Logan" Mia said stretching her free arm to cover his mouth with her tiny hand "One and one" She said holding up her hair and leaving it over his arm when she rearranged her position once again._

"_Agree" He said smelling her hair, sweet as a strawberry field. 'Logan stop, stop it now' "I want to tell you something by the way"_

_Mia raised her green sleepy eyes to see his. "Yeah?"_

"_Remember the other day when you came home and help me clean? Well mom went to the clinic" He said calmly._

"_Oh God, is she okay?" She said sitting and cracking her knuckles. _

_Logan took his arm away "Stop yourself, __drama queen__" He said making a gesture of pain when she punched him in the arm. "Family is growing, I'm going to have a brother"_

"_Congratulations to the big brother then, hope this one is not an asshole as you are" _

"_You are so mean" Logan replied "Stop doing that with your fingers or your hand won't be as nice and small as it is now"_

"_Why do you like to tell me what things I should or I shouldn't do?" Mia inquired, rolling her eyes to the TV when the publicity time was over._

"_Because I care about you" He muttered._

**23****rd**** February 2012, 15.34 PM:**

**Everything in this chapter is important I think. Mia got sick the same time I did. Dr Mitchell by the way took care of me very well. I always get sick just to be his common patient. Okay, ignore that. **

**Five days until I go back to school. I think I will stop uploading every week to upload every month. Hope they do not give me too much homework. I love writing mean but cute Mogan moments. Shit, Mogan also stands for Marla and Logan. So this ship will be just Lia. Okay, stop Marla.**

**Like I always say, thanks for still following this meaningless story on history life (?) Means a lot to me that you take your time to read the notes on my Word archive now x) Thank you, thank you. **


	7. Join Us

"…_And mom wanted to tell it to my grandmother next weekend because we have like four holiday days" He continued._

"_Are you going to Texas?" She said with a tone of sadness in her voice._

"_I swear I'm going to get bored as hell in that trip, 20 hours on a car" Logan said complaining and rubbing his eyes. _

"_But this is not your first time, you left me alone another long weekend" Mia said making counts of the days with her fingers._

_He smirked when he found a pretty girl sitting on the bottom of his bed looking to the roof trying to figure out the dates. "So you care about me leaving you than the fact that I will be on road for more like five hours?" _

"_You can't deny we spend great moments together" 'So she likes to be with me, that's cool' Logan thought._

"_Mia, I'd like to talk with your mother, could that be possible?" Mrs. Mitchell inquired entering the room. Logan and Mia jumped from bed. They seemed to haven't heard her footsteps. "I'll go with you to your home so that we earn your mother also making you explain why you are getting so late"_

"_Thank you Mrs. Mitchell" Mia said, lending a soft kiss on Logan's cheek before leaving the room. "See you sooner, Logie"_

MRS_. Mitchell accompanied Mia to her house. The atmosphere between both females was strange but in a friendly way. It was almost midnight, and Mia's mother looked outside the kitchen window to found her daughter was reaching home with an adult company. She took a deep breath after being worried for almost the last hours. Mrs. Hodie calmly went to the porch and greeted both of them._

"_Mia got in trouble, Lenore? How are things going on with you?" Monica said surprised when Mrs. Mitchell gave her a hug. _

"_No, she is a perfect role model daughter" Lenore said pulling herself back. "I've just came to talk with you about some things…in private" She winked at Mia._

_Mia left them when they sat on the bench of the porch. Both women waited till she closed the front door to begin speaking._

"_Monica, big news" Mrs. Mitchell began saying. "First, of all, Charles and myself are waiting for another baby"_

"_Wow, congratulations! The family is growing!" Mrs. Hodie said, embracing her and then touching her belly very softly. _

"_We are so happy. Even Logan is excited about being the big son now" Lenore replied excited. "But I also wanted to ask you for may be a big favor and permission" _

"_Sure, tell me" Monica inquired with wide open eyes. _

_Lenore began explaining herself. It wasn't in her plans, but she heard what the boys were talking about when they were in her son's bedroom and a flash ideal plan came to her mind. She was thinking about letting Logan to invite a friend to the trip. And she was definitely sure Mia would be the chosen one. At the beginning, Monica wasn't the all convinced… it was a long journey and Mia has never been patient on those kind of things, but finally she agreed when Lenore told her they were going to stop every three hours to revise the car and the kids were going to be able to stretch their legs or grab some snacks before coming back to the open road. _

"_Well, just think it. Mia is a really sweat girl and we know her since she was a baby. And that definitely make her part of out family too. She should definitely join us" Monica needn't anymore to be said. _

MIA_'s mother got inside the house after waving back at Lenore. She got great news for Mia. She knew her daughter was going to love them. Or at least be distracted for a while…_

"_Come here immediately girl!" Monica shouted with a nuisance tone on her voice from downstairs._

"_Sorry if I did something wrong, I promise it won't happen again, I swear, I-I… I don't know, wha-" Mia muttered running down from the stairs to find her mother with a silly smile on her face. "What's wrong?"_

"_Logan's family is growing, did you know that?" She said making a gesture to sit on the couch in the middle of the living room._

"_Mom, Logan is like my best friend, he tells me everything" Her mother worried about that fact, but she didn't care. "And…?"_

"_Well, Lenore wants to take a trip to her mother's house in Texas. And she invited you" Monica said excited. She wanted her daughter to experience something like this. It was huge, and beyond she had ever expected, but it was a great opportunity to her almost-mature child._

"_No way, this is serious? No joke?" Mia asked joining the excitement and grabbing both her mom's hands that were over her lap. _

"_Are you interested honey?" Her mother asked placing some of her tousled strands behind her right ear._

"_Mom, that's not even a question. Of course I do!" She said before getting all emotional and imitating a lowly shout when her mother tried to calm her down. Mia got closer to hug her and her mother couldn't help but kiss her adorable unique daughter of whom she was proud of. The ambient was full of glee._

"_You better not be so much yourself on this trip by the way" The woman said getting a little serious._

"_Wha-? Logan's parents like me, that's why they decided to invite me, right?"_

"_Sweat," She hesitated. "Logan still doesn't know you are going. He has to choose his partner. Lenore just told me and said you have always been his first choice, that's why I am telling you this now" Her mother felt like she had committed a murder now. _

"_H-he will choose me, because we are best friends" Mia said trying to avoid the feeling of being betrayed by Logan, even though she knew she was right, she had a slightly broken hope he might think of taking Carlos with him. _

**13rd March 2012, exactly 22.00 PM:**

"**Join Us" You tell me why I've chosen that name and don't tell me because Lenore said it, not available CHOICE HAH ;) Did you like it? Let me know! All comments accepted, even if it's bullshit. I know it's short, but my mind is in other things right now… Economics, Maths, mixed numbers on my head… I can't really concentrate. And there are these guys called Kendall and Logan that keep me dreaming of Kogan perver moments... Plus I kind of owe you a short chapter I think? :P THANKS FOR KEEP READING THIS PIECE OF SH-T. I really appreciate your time, I really do. **


	8. Let The Good Feelings Roll

"_Mom chose the right moment to visit Texas, how could I have forgotten!" Logan said bitting his lower lip. "Luck is with us. It's grandma birthday. I should do something for her"_

"_Logan being sweet, how can I miss that?" Mia answered laughing, and receiving a little punch on her arm by him who was by her side sitting on the stairs of Logan's porch. "Maybe I can help, let's go someday to the feria in the park and see what people have there…"_

"_Great idea. That's why I have a girl friend" Logan said amused after saying those words without thinking._

"_Woha there boy, you mean like girl-dash-friend right?" She laughed nerviously._

"_Of course silly! Unless you want something more…" Logan said making the fool of himself by joining his lips and moving them getting closer to her. _

_Mia was about to continue his game, she was tempted to touch those lips. "No, get away from me! I don't like you! And I hate your kisses, you always leave my cheeks wet! Nauseous!" She said laughing and running away from him in direction to her home._

_Logan was after her. He was trying to chase her, but he was meters away from her when he decided to get up and go after her. She was crossing the path to her backyard and Logan decided to enter the other way round. Mia's mother was seeking through the kitchen window to find out who were doing so much hubbubs meanwhile she was talking to someone in the phone. When she crossed looks with Logan he smirked at her and waved his hand to her pronouncing a soft 'Hello Monica'. Mrs. Hodie just smiled and got serious again on the conversation she was having with the person on the other side of the call. The little brunette boy hide behind a tree behind Mia's place with an agitated breath. _

"_Got ya!" Logan shouts grabbing her shirt down her hips and causing chills through all her body. He hugs her and tried to kiss her left cheek, but she is always pulling aside. What a joyful moment. Mia strongly push herself aside and Logan was entangled with her arms, so both kids fell down onto the fresh grass. Logan started to apologize and laughing extremely nervous like a kid of eleven years old would do if he fell down above his unknown love. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay? Your knee is bleeding!" He hollered._

"_Logie, it's fine, it's just a little cut" She answered between laughs meanwhile Logan was tickling her. "Stop it Logan, come on!" She begged now with motion tears on her eyes._

"_Let the good times roll Mia!" He said now pleased to know she was entertaining in one voice._

_Logan let himself leaned by her side, with his hands on his chest. Mia was still laughing at the low which made him smirked to the bright sky. Suddenly, the children started hearing motionless voice from inside the house. The tone of it was increasing to a loudly one, and Mia couldn't handle it was her mother. Mia stood up and made her way to the back door. Logan was after her once again. She stood there, with her wide green open eyes observing a newcomer side personality of her most maternal influence. Monica Hodie was trying to steer clear the feeling of sobbing. Her voice cracked after few minutes of silence still on the telephone. She took a hand to her mouth. Mia's mother noticed her daughter was staring at her, with a horrified look… and her confident friend was there too, talking to her so as to follow him. The little boy took Mia's hand, but she shook it away. Monica hung up. She got closer to them, and opened the glass door to find two guys almost wishing not to be there with an adult in the crack of breaking. _

"_Mom, everything's fine?" Mia asked shyly._

"_Mia, everything is fine. Forget what you saw, just a moment of weakness" Her mother answered with a look to the horizon and then coming back to her. _

"_I love you mom. If there is anything I can do to make you happy" She said running to hug her at the part of her stomach._

"_Honey, what makes you think I am not happy? I have you, you are the only thing I need to be a grateful person" She said returning the hug and leaving aside. "Why don't you go with Logan to the front yard? Enjoy the sun before the night comes" And kissed both kids after seeing them going together, hunchbacked, through the path they previously passed. _

"_Mia?" Logan's voice was perturbating._

"_Logan, you can leave" Mia said careless._

"_Just because I saw your mother in one of her weakness moments doesn't mean I have to leave already" He muttered._

_Mia turned around and Logan stopped his way. "That's not the thing"_

"_So what is it then? Tell me about it, you know you can trust me" The curious boy inquired trying to hide his struggles._

"_I can't because I have no idea what is going on under my roof" She answered._

"_Strong words for a girl from your age"_

"_What do you mean, you are two years elder than me, jack-ss" Mia said sitting down over the stairs of her porch. "Go away"_

"_I won't" He imposed himself in front of her requirement. For more than he wanted to omit the last few minutes from his life, he wasn't going to leave her friend. It was her mother who they were talking about. Something serious was going on. "Remember you are coming in a trip with me? And you decided to help me choose a present for my grandmother? You are always there for me even when I don't ask it for. I won't leave"_

"_Logan I don't want you to be near me" She said now with a strange look in her eyes which scared him till his heart. "Why would you like to stay anyways? I'm not a good influence as you have seen the past years!"_

"_What the h-ck are you talking about Mia!" He said frowning "Is this a new stage of early adolescen-?"_

"_Don't come with me with your biological matters facts Logan!" She shouted standing up and making her way to the front door._

"_Wait, sorry. Let's not shout, sorry" He apologized following her and getting just few centimeters behind her. "If you want me to leave, I will. But then we won't be able to go on our first trip without hating each other. Don't waist this chance Mia, please"_

_Mia hugged him. Logan let her leaned her head over his shoulder. He couldn't help it. He smelled her hair. The moment was strangely cozy. He was being hugged by the girl who always has a fruity smell on her brown short curly hair. He took some of her wild strands and place it behind her ears. She got herself away a little bit and Logan was able to contemplate her cold eyes that showed fear and sadness in high remarking levels. _

"_I care about you, even though you think I'm a big looser" He muttered. Mia laughed and his heart skipped a beat. He made Mia laughed. She was still in his arms, awkwardly laughing, looking down to the wooden light brown floor. "Your mother is a powerful woman. She needs to know you believe in her"_

"_You always know the right words to say. I will always be proud of my mom, even though she didn't love me. And you are not a looser, but you are my loser-nerdy-weird man like for forever" She said showing a smile and looking right into his eyes._

_He felt like he was over the moon. He was crazy in love, and he hasn't noticed it. Yet._

**15****th**** March 2012, 22.36 PM:**

**Finally we reach to the beginning of the problems. I think is not clearly enough what happened with Mia's mom, but that's not the big deal. The thing was that I needed to write this poor draft. Today at school some people inspired me. We had to dramatize in my English class (BY THE WAY I WAS ADVANCED TO THIRD "English as a First Language" LEVEL FROM FIVE, YAYYY) and there were two guys who decided to interpret like friends/lovers. I think it's cute, I don't know. You let me know it!**

**Like always, thanks to the ones who read, but special thanks-love-adore-message-shoutout to my loveliest friend from the Twitter universe and I wish our communication wasn't just though a screen, Jessica She is the nicest girl Kendall could be looking for right now. He is honey, he is. He is just a little delayed, with some girls on his way, but the biggest prize is you. And he knows it. I adore you honey, and appreciate the little things you do just through a screen to make me happy. MAKE ME A GOOD FAVOUR AND CHECK HER NEW FICTION "BEAUTIFUL STRANGER" You will get into the thing pretty quick, it's really interesting! GO GO GO GO! **


	9. Animals In My Stomach

"I'D_ like you to see you as I do. You are an ass-whole to choose a present and you are a girl!" Logan muttered giggling._

_Logan and Mia decided the last Wednesday before the long weekend to go at the feria with some money they had earned by helping their parents with home labors or cleaning the front yard of the houses in the neighborhood. The kids had gone to sweep together the autumn leaves that had fallen during the previous weekend. They were also doing it to prove their parents they could be responsible whenever they need to and they were not just children goofing around on their free time. _

_They have always enjoyed spending time together although the past four years they have been feeling each other's presence almost every time they could. Morning walks to school, or at the backseat of Mrs Hodie's car who took them on chilly mornings since they were three years old. Lunch time at their houses or at school when for their mothers made it impossible to look after them because of their jobs. Biology, Maths and History classes. Afternoon walks coming back home, sometimes having picnic at Logan's for homework help Mia needed. Dinner nights when their parents had decided to share their last ultimatum recipes on cooking matters… or just to hang out, catch up on the other's lives. Even on weekends, riding bikes, going to the park, to the secret-meeting place…_

"_We are spending too much time together. I think I'm starting to hate you" She said as an answer and chuckled._

"_Always being so mean yourself" He said motionless._

"_You should get tired of me sometimes too, don't you?" She badly questioned._

"_I'm now" Mia frowned "You started! But, hey, what are we looking for in here?" Logan asked walking by the first shelves at the park. _

"_You bought me a cool present, you should know"_

"_And you are meaning about-?" He inquired, without paying too much attention to what she was looking inside her jacket's sleeves. "You still have that thing?" He sounded surprised. "God, throw that thing away. It's a clear symbolism of my weird cute side" He confessed, awkwardly smiling. _

"_Come on, I like it!" She pointed at the bracelet with mini beads in her wrist._

"_But you have the bear; please tell me you haven't brought it too…" He observed how Mia was reclining to take something outside her backpack, and he looked horrified._

"_I was just kidding!" Mia said standing up, laughing out loud. "Take the bear to school, please Logan" For more that he wanted she didn't have it, he looked heartbroken._

_Joking about each other and school friends they had in common, they made their way through the park's paths looking something for Granny Mitchell. The sun was falling, and lights were starting to be turned on in the streets. Mia kept talking until she realized the boy by his side had stopped few seconds ago at a craft since. Logan was cautiously exploring all the jewelry placed over the table under that tiny tent. Precious stones were the principal decorative that took his attention at every single necklace, bracelet, rings, earrings, colorful boxes…_

"_I like this bracelet, but I think I can't afford it…" Logan whispered closer Mia once she appeared next to him with interested eyes over the delicate shiny things._

"_Even with my money we still can't pay for it. You have to think what else your grandma would use…" Mia said spitting each word and started walking again._

"_Wait" Logan said grabbing her backpack fiercely to stay there. "Maybe we can buy one of the boxes… Whatcha think?"_

"_Choose one. One grandma would feel is just unique" Mia said looking at the ones Logan was holding in his hands. _

"_Hello guys, boxes are just ten dollars. And if you want to record a name on one, is just five dollars more" An old woman said standing up from her chair from the other side of the table. Both kids sighted each other and then raised their excited eyes._

"_We take one" Logan said choosing between two of them. There was one creamy yellow with beautiful precious stones of all sizes and colours in the top, and its corners were all decorated with painted red flowers. When he opened the box, he found a lot of different tones of burgundy ribbons inside. There was nothing to explain. Those colors fitted perfectly for his grandmother. He was proud of finally reaching the final level of the desperate research gift game. "This one"_

"_Do you want it to be dedicated to somebody?" The woman said meanwhile she took the tiny box of his hands and waited for an answer._

"_I'd like it and I know granny too, but I don't have any more money for, so I just take it like that" He answered looking for more money on his pockets, like if magic money suddenly would appear._

"_Don't be stupid, Logie" Mia intervened. "Yes, we want the box to have an artistic 'L' in it" She took the ten dollars from Logan's hands and then extended five more dollars to the old woman._

"_Thank you Mia" Logan said really meaning it._

"_Don't. It's the least I can do if I'm going to… but I've just planned out another plan" Mia said with a futuristic look, grabbing the wrapped box with black and white dots now. _

"_You said 'plan' twice" Logan said smirking and leaving the box on her backpack when she turned back. "Thanks"_

"_Happy birthday to your grandma boy, you are such a sweet guy" The old lady said. She had been listening the conversation all the time, and she was emotional. "And Mia, if that's your name right, you are a good friend"_

"_Thanks, goodbye madam" Both kids said with their cheeks showing a pale red on them and continue walking._

"_So…what were you going to tell me?" Logan asked counting the money turned because Mia was a lazy girl and she didn't want to or always counted more or less the money that had been given back._

"_We are going to cook. A Cheese cake. At my place. Tomorrow afternoon" She said placing an arm over Logan's shoulders and touching his hair. "By the way, are you going to cut your hair someday? It doesn't look that great on you, you know…"_

"_Well, that's not what a girl told me at school the other day… so I think you will have to revise some of your statements" He excused himself._

"_Just because one girl has told you that doesn't mean everyone likes it" Mia said with a jealousy tone. Who had the guts to tell him that the haircut he had now was nice? Was she jealous? Of what? Of Logan liking the compliment, or that someone really had struggled the way to tell him he was 'nice'? 'At least nobody told him he was pretty. Wait, I'm jealous? Of Logan? Mia, please. It's not like someone had told him he was in love with the person who first complimented him. Was it just one or…? Was he falling in love with somebody or…?' Mia troubled mind thought._

"DID_ you bring the ingredients I told you?" Mia inquired sitting at the table in the middle of her kitchen. _

"_I did, and brought Rocklets too!" Logan said excited. "But we are going to eat them being conscious. Too many calories"_

"_You and your medical cares" Mia said rolling her eyes._

"_Not medical cares this time, is just for your own health. You are always eating candies, but now I'll control the quantity you are going to ingest from now on" He smirked._

"_Mom approves" Mónica mumbled, cleaning the table. _

"_Not even cool. Now, put your butt over that chair and let's do this" Mia commanded._

"_Yessir!" Logan answered throwing all the things over the big rounded table._

"_Remember to leave everything clean after you have finished" Mia's mother reminded._

_Logan opened the Rocklets big bag he had bought to share with Mia on his way to her home. Mia put some bowls and spoons over the table and brought a plate for Logan to put all the candies there. They started separating the flavors, the sugar, the flour… Stupid Logan, who had never cooked in his life, or just helped her mother but not in big things at cooking opened the flour bag and dropped all over the floor. Mia got really mad, and he could tell it by the look on her face that terrified him till death. She went to look for a broom, and Logan was happily playing with the poured flour on the floor with his hands. Mia yelled at him to stop it and leaned to his position under the table to keep all the disaster he made. _

"_Bad vibes, leave me alone, we are trying to cook in here!" Logan shouted and threw some of the flour over his left shoulder. Mia rubbed her eyes, and smiled a little bit over what Logan had said. _

"_Stupid stupid, you jackass, stop it, we have to clean all this or mom will not just kill me but also you!" Mia said shaking quickly the leftovers on a piece of paper to take it directly to the trash. She laughed when he kept on throwing flour over her and all their clothes were now white and gross at the touch. She copied him. She recollected flour from the floor and threw over him all what she could. Shaking under the table was making the things over it start to fall… and one of the eggs just crushed over Logan's head._

"_Now your hair looks precious" Mia said smirking, and spreading all the egg yolk on his hair. _

"_Tell me about yours" Logan inquired taking one of them and crushing it on her head. _

"_Stop it!" She begged and pulled back Logan placing her hands over his chest._

"_I'll if you take your dirty hands of my t-shirt in this moment" He said laughing and grabbing her wrists with both hands and placed them on her lap. She was now quiet, kneeling in front of Logan who was sitting with his legs as the form of a pretzel. Looking at him and containing his laugh, with one hand on her mouth, there she was analyzing Logan. But it was different this time. She had never seen him in that one way before. 'You can't fall in love with your best friend, you know that Mia' She thought. 'But I'm not in love with Logan, he is just cute' Mia didn't want to accept that every time she was with Logan, that made her happy and forget about everything around themselves. It was just the two of them ruling the world, with their own laws… She couldn't recognize that the boy, who was now licking his finger and muttering scrumptious words and making rare looks towards the disgusting taste of his hands had, made her feel butterflies… big butterflies desperately seeking for consume that lovely feeling on her stomach, chest, but firstly on her heart. 'These curious and intrepid animals in my belly'_

**24****th**** March 2012, 18.43 PM:**

**My mobile is blowing with new inbox messages to look for my sister as a party, blablabla, I don't know. But I throw my headphones in my ears and let my imaginations blow. Queen still rocks out! Sorry for this chapter, I know is just pure filling. But hey, next chapter they will be on the open road. And I know you'll die.**

**I have to read so much things for school, and this Thursday I'm having and oral exam and I haven't started studying yet. The book is so sorrowful… the narrator's woman died and then all the shit happens. **

**Oh, and now that I'm here, I'll let you know that I'll start with a new fiction. Don't know how is going to be called, just now the plot… and it's exactly like this one… but Logan is an old man, on his porch, with an album, calling back some memories with his nephews. It'll be like a sequel, but still don't know. And nephews… oh God, my little cousins inspired me. Sometimes I feel like Monica Geller from F.R.I.E.N.D.S that she loved babies… well, I'm obsessed with them. At streets I'm like "AWWW, LOOK AT THAT PRECIOUSNESSSSSS!" and yeah, people look at me weird. **

**Actually I'm enjoying my new school classmates, because they are really united. The other day we sang together some songs at recess. Chino by La Mancha De Rolando was one. We all knew them, people around was also enjoying the moment. Thanks God is like this because, next year we are leaving, and it would be sad not having some good memories. {Yes, all about MEMORIES}**

**By the way, have you seen the Kogan photos at L.A surfing? Or Carlos wearing speedos with Samantha in Miami beach? And Kendall with Yuma? And Logan with the mysterious-girl-dilemma-photo-thing? God, so jealous people! We are only missing a shirtless photo of James now. Is all what I need to feel completely sexually frustrated per life. **

**I have a new Twitter account with my friends Jessica in which we will be posting some imagines and our stories. Follow us BTRStreet please :) **

**OKAY, GOODBYE, MAKE ME HAPPY BY REVIEWING, I'M MISSING YOU MY READERS FELLAS! **


	10. My Girl Space Friend

_At the break of dawn, the Mitchell car was parked in front of Mia's house. With slanting eyes, Mia was yawning when her mother opened the door. Lgan grimed from the backseatof the car and started excitingly waving at her. Mr. Mitchell helped Mia with her big and heavy mountain backpack when the women were closer to the car. He greeted them almost muttering and received Mia's suitcaseto place it in the back trunk. Monica hugged her daughter and wished them good luck in the trip. After a sweet kiss was placed in Mia's cheek, she got inside the car and went to the backseat besides Logan. Her mother stayed near the car door waiting till she got her belt done. _

"_Thank you" Monica said when he passed by the driver's side._

"_No monica, we are glad to take her with us. Otherwise, we wouldn't have asked for!" Said Lenore from the driver's companion seat._

"_You are making me a huge favour" She muttered reclining a little bit to the rolled-down window car. "Will pay you back, definitely" and nervously leaned some money in an envelope._

"_Oh god, no, don't worry about that. We are going to be fine" Mr. Mitchell said smiling with wide open shamed eyes._

"_I will give it to you then so. Thank you. Have a nice journey people, and be careful"_

_Mia was extremely sleepy. Everytime Logan opened his mouth to bring an interesting conversation for him, she glared at him._

"_How do you do to be so excited at this time?" She asked rolling the other way round to look outside the window to the slightly salmon coloured sky._

"_It's almost five in the morning Mia, don't complain. Imagine when we wake up to go to school"_

"_I hate school" Mia lowly growled._

"_And this is when I ask myself how did we manage to be friends all this time..."_

"_You are nuts"_

_THE car stopped. Mia woke up and found herself leaning on a wet blue shirt. Almost with all her face slugged, she reclined. _

_Logan had to remove his arm to let her sit up straight in her part of the backseat. She had been reclining to Logan's shoulder with every hop the car was doing on the road because of the strewn way they chose. Logan decided to hug her so she stopped moving and to avoid a grumpy friend if she was immediately woke up because of the pebbly in the journey. _

_When Lenore looked at the back to offer them something to drink, she was able to see Mia was serenely recumbent on his son's chest., and he was with his head over hers. Both kids were sleeping, so she desisted. But she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful kids in an amorous embrace._

"You were so annoying in that trip! I can remember now!" Mia said laughing out loud.

"You barely talked to me, and you knew I was a chubby little guy who needed love" Logan defend himself with a puppy face.

"Just like now, you haven't changed at all" Mia said sitting and hugging him. "I'm cold"

"You can grab one of my shirts. Wait..." Logan stood up, letting her arms go down to hug herself, walked towards his wooden modular and found it difficult to look for a nice shirt for her. He looked and looked, all were very tights, or very huge for her diminute body who he really appreciated and sometimes he felt he was going to break. Until he found it, a dry clean medium size. one "Here, take it"

"It's impossible you still have it" Mia said looking at him with enchanted eyes and grabbing the black shirt from his hands "This used to have the Batman sign printed, I gifted it to you"

"You can't be serious. I thought it was Serena" And having said that, the memories turned out into a big discussion.

THE _Mitchell car parked in the wet gritty place in the front yard at Logan's grandmother house on the third night of the very long trip. The lights of the porch were dazzling their eyes, so the family was still awake. His cousins started making a hubbub when they realized who had finally got home, signal for the big mamma to go out from the principal door and rarely go running towards her very welcomed daughter. Logan and Mia got out the car, and kissed the nana's cheeks very quickly to meet with the other kids. Mr. Mitchell make up some rules after both children run away. They shouldn't complain, or bring troubles in the big house, and try to help whenever they were needed for any little job at the quint. Laws which the two little boys didn't pay attention._

_Mia took Logan's hand, even though she knew he was kind of irritate with her with no reasons. She ran with him till the crowd of kids that were sitting in the right part of the porch. Logan noticed her hand was shaking, so he couldn't left it apart. He always felt that kind of to be a protective boy whenever she let her to show that side of him. He knew he was timid, but not about Mia's cowardness when meeting new people. Plus, they were from the Mitchell's family, the nicest most recognized people in the state. Of course she didn't know that. _

"_Hello Logie! How was the trip?" His unique and eldest girl cousin stood up and very amused walked towards him. And after she released Logan was holding hands with an unknown girl, she gave some steps backwards. "Who are you, darling?" she asked faking a smile._

"_I-I am Mia, hi" Mia answered, still looking down to the floor. _

"_Hello, I'm Sara, and I have brought my friend too. If I knew another girl was coming I wouldn't have counted on her. You are going to be my new friend now, we won't separate and you won't have to depend on Logan" Mia didn't like that statement very much. She liked being next to him, he was going to guide her. Mia wanted to be next to Logan, not being accompanied by his annoying cousin who was being extremely direct for her._

"_I think she is your girlfriend bro" Said the youngest of the cousins, making a signal for them to join and sit near the other five kids that were resting like lying cows over the dirty pasture._

"_She is my best friend, Mia" Logan said dropping her hand in confidence. _

"_Yeah, your best friend, bro, your best friend. If you don't mind, she is really gorgeous, so lady..." said one of Logan's other cousins standing up and grabbing her hand to kiss it. "... if you don't mind, I can show you the place..." _

"_Where does this come from?" Logan asked being protective to his friend._

"_Well, Logie if she likes me as I am doing since I have just saw her, I think there is where it comes from" Lewis explained._

"_That doesn't even has sense" Logan said looking to him furiously, without noticing it._

"_Are you jealous? So it is your girlfriend" Lucas started mocking at him "Logie has a girlfriend, Logie has a girlfriend!"_

"_Yes, she is my girl space friend. Now shut up, I'm not jealous" Yes, yes he was. _

_He never had the guts to treat Mia as a lady, he hadn't even called her like that like in forever. If he was jealous, was of his cousin's manners with girls. But he couldn't let Mia recognize that, otherwise she would notice he was feeling something for her. And he was scared. Scared she wouldn't love him back in that way. But he knew that he was determined to protect his friend, his 'gorgeous' friend, even though if she didn't like to be with him, or in this case, hate him for being a talkative person. He has always seen Mia as the very confident woman to whom he liked to make that everything was possible to her. He considered her as the little girl who was driving him crazy, crazy in love. But he wouldn't have considered she was going to turn out the marvellous queen who was going to rule his heart, and would come to his world to form their own kingdom._

**28th April 2012, 19.34 PM**

**Pretty cheesy chapter, you might think I'm losing imagination, or that I never had it. **

**Had the 75% of this written in my school's notebook notes, and today revising some homework I decided it was time to update. Yes, I'm determined to finish this story, so you will have Marla for a long time ;0)**

**Please review, because that's what keeps me inspired to write. Criticize all what you want, that's why I have joined here. Much love for my beautiful, unusual, the prettiest readers :0)**


	11. Wearing Our Heart On Our Sleeves

_AT the crack of dawn, Logan woke up. Eventhough it was pretty early in the morning, the sun was already coming through the window of his cousin's room. He stood up and started yawning and lingering in a quiet mood to not disturb his other cousins who were sleeping at the same bedroom. _

_He brushed his teeth and the voice inside himself murmured "Wish my dream with Mia could come true, but I'm not her type of guy" He frowned at the person who was being reflected on the mirror. It was time to make something nicely for the girl, he thought. He went downstairs almost tiptoeing. There he found his grandmother at the kitchen, and quickly went to hug her. She always had amusing advises for him, maybe she would know what he could do today to catch more Mia's attention._

"_Logie what are you doing, waking up at this time?" Her grandmother asked giving the kid a sweet kiss on his check._

"_Good morning, shall I ask you the same?" He asked answering to her question. "I require a hand of yours today, grandma. Would you help me?"_

"_What's the big deal? And why are you with that charming smile anyways! You boy… what might be in your head now!" That lovely guy of mine, she thought. She grabbed a cloth from the upper cupboards and came back to the wooden table in the centre of the kitchen where Logan was sitting at, with his foot over a chair._

"_I want to make something for Mia, but I don't know what could I" He answered. _

"_Well, wouldn't you like to help me prepare breakfast for all these diners at my home?" Her grandmother grinned._

"_Sure granny. But what could I do for her, as something she could consider remarkable?" Logan's aim was to hide his feelings towards Mia, but he was failing in the attempts._

"_Well, sizzled sounding bacon I heard is really tempting… Whatcha say?" If Logan was showing a bright smile before, now his grin was even wider._

_Logan thanked his grandmother, and the woman couldn't feel more proud of her well-mannered grandson. He was a well-raised kid, her daughter and her son-in-law have done a great work together. She was suspicious, Logan being all enthusiastic on making Mia feel as a princess was very lovely-seen from a boy of his age._

_MIA opened her eyes as the sunlight was reflecting over her pale face. She was sleeping with Logan's girl cousin and her friend almost at the other corner of the house. She inspectioned the place. It was a huge house, where all things were made of a light-wood material. She sat over the mattress, watching how Sara was snoring like a tiny lion, but still being annoying to let Mia go back to her dreams. She struggled with the blankets to get uncovered and wore her white slippers to make her way to the double-glazed window. She stood there, tried slowly to open it so as not to wake up the girls. She saw Sara's friend move inside her bed, but she didn't wake up. Looking at the horizon, with her mind on other planet, she was trying to remember what she had dreamed last night. She knew that Logan was in it, but she couldn't remember, and she had already tried to go back to sleep so she could keep on dreaming with him. But her attempts ended on forgetting even more. _

_A pair of jeans and a plain white shirt were being worn by Mia. Once she finally finished combing her wet hair, she went inside the girls' room again and waited till her curls were done._

"_Oh, it's you. Hi there" Sara's friend waved from her bed._

"_Sorry if I woke you up" Mia muttered with a nervous tone._

"_It's okay, honey. I was going to wake up sooner or later" Sara said stroking her hair._

"_Oh, that's okay then" Mia didn't like when people called her like that, and her answer was motionless "I better go out so I don't wake up Sara"_

_Downstairs, the adults from the Mitchell family were sitting in the living room. Logan caught her eyes and go running to the final steps of the stairs and waited for her with an impatient smile he wanted to hide but he couldn't help but show it to her. Grandma laughing with the other people who were playing song with the guitar of uncle Larry stood up and went to the kitchen to bring two chairs closer to the centered table where Logan had all prepared to surprise Mia. When Mia went to the kitchen with Logan's companion she greeted his grandmother and thanked her for the gesture._

"_Did these overgrown woke you up with their out of tune singing?" Logan asked waiting for Mia to sit down in her place._

"_Not really. I woke up because sunlight did" She said blushing, as she got Logan looking at her with expectant eyes._

"_Well, hopes this laborious breakfast forgives the behavior of my cousins leaving the windows open" Logan said grabbing his fork. "Tell me if you like it, I prepared it"_

"_Really? Logan, this smells great. Hope it tasted the same way" Mia ate a piece of the bacon that was on her plate. "Okay, good job Logan. Planning on leaving your love for medicine and joining the gastronomy side?"_

"_Why, thank you" He said smirking and looking at how she placed a lock of hair behind both of her ears. "But no, I just wanted to make breakfast for you" _

_Both kids remained in silence for minutes that seemed eternal for Logan. 'Was she being nice just because he was her friend or did she really mean it? Did she like it? Did she like the gesture? Did she hate me now?' were all Logan thoughts. Lenore voice could be heard from the living room calling them. Mia and Logan took the plates and placed them in the sink. She grabbed Logan's hand and went with his family fearfully. Both kids sit together sharing a red armchair which Logan's father said he had reserved for them._

"_Kids, how is it going?" Uncle Larry asked friendly, leaving his guitar on a side of the big sofa he was sitting on with the other Lenore's sisters and brothers-in-law. "Are you getting ready for the big party?" He inquired, playing with his eyebrows, looking at Mia who was screeching her tiny fingers._

"_Mia! I forgot to tell you that sometimes my uncles prepare comic acts or play music when we reunite for grandma's birthday parties, and that the last times my cousins and I had the opportunity to be part of the show thing too" Logan informed Mia, turning his look to her side._

"_You should prepare something for granny" Larry said seriously. Mia panicked. _

"_Stop Larry, you are frightening her" Logan's dad said laughing. Mia relaxed when Larry started laughing again and apologized to her. "You should Mia, it's pretty awesome what these people have in their minds to show. Join the girls" _

"_Or you could join me!" Logan said enthusiastically and nervously laughing. "Come on, it's going to be fun" _

"_Sure!" She said as an answer to all the looks over here that were waiting on her response. _

_Everyone burst into a loud laugh. Mia was excited. If Logan was her partner for this, she was really looking forward for the catchy experience already. What would they be doing? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she was going to enjoy participating with Logan. _

_LOGAN took Mia outside, near the pond where he usually went at night with his cousins and sang some songs around the bonfire. What he enjoyed the most was the rustle of the wind and the trees leaves. He was sitting over the grass, cutting with small pulls part of his surroundings. Mia was resting by his side, with her head over his lap and humming the song she was hearing._

"_What are you humming?" Logan asked her._

"_I don't know, is just a song I have stuck in my brain maybe" Mia answered._

"_You are crazy" He looked down and smirked at her._

"_I hate you" Mia said laughing and getting up to sit near him. "I'm not crazy. The rhythm is coming from over there. Don't you hear?"_

"_Still crazy, I don't" Logan answered. "Maybe I am deaf and you are crazy"_

"_What a great combination, right? I'd sing to you and you wouldn't hear me" Mia said._

"_What a happy story!" Logan said laughing "I'd hear you, not in the way I could enjoy your beautiful voice but my heart would recognize it and love it anyways. I would have a great thought of your voice. You should keep on singing"_

"_Okay, Logs, stop with this and pay attention. The noise is from there" Mia said pointing at the age-worn but still colorful barn that hided in between the gigantic trees. She avoided Logan's comments because she didn't want to have her cheeks showing that what he said was really touchy for her._

"_I hear. Let's see" Logan stood up and dashed with Mia behind as in a competition of who was going to get first there. He didn't like the way she reacted to his feelings expression but he wasn't going to change his mind, and let his maybe wrong thoughts affect what his heart was shouting to keep the faith on this upcoming love. "Those are Lucas and Lewis with Sara" He said opening the doors of the barn when they reached its entrance. "Hello guys, where are the others?"_

"_Louis, Lucy and Lancelot are hided where you know they could be!" Lewis answered. "Hello sweetie" He greeted her, standing up from the mound of straw to give Mia a soft kiss in her cheek. _

"_Oh, war has already started, right?" Logan asked with furiousness in his eyes. _

"_You better hurry up, or I will win. And not only in grandma's party show" Lewis said and the other kids boohooed._

"_We should better get started Mia" He said looking at her, motionless. "Is weird not seeing you with the others. You, that has always proclaimed himself as the mature between us"_

"_This time I know Sara and Lucas are better partners. Mia, you are into it too?" She nodded. "You should be with us then"_

"_Too late, he is with me, silly" Logan said happily and sticking his tongue out._

"_Chill, Log, it's fine. We are going to win anyways" Lucas said from behind, calling Lewis with a gesture to keep on practicing. _

"_Goodbye, my love" Lewis said to Mia before turning back and Lucy laughed when Mia blushed._

_Logan and Mia got out of there and he walked through the trees and bushes without checking if Mia was coming after him. He didn't care. He was mad. He prepared himself emotionally to confront Lewis when he saw him, but he couldn't help but got angry with him and Mia. He didn't like when she avoided his comments and now she got blushed with three words his cousin told her. Preparing all morning her breakfast, treating her like she deserved, being with her, and she got motioned with Lewis three words. With Lewis three stupid clever words to gain her heart. He hated that feeling. He hated being feeling it that strong for the first time. He had never been jealous before. He had when Edward from the second grade won the first prize on the science project. But it wasn't the same level that he was feeling now._

"_Logan, could you go slower?" Mia begged._

"_No, I can't" was his response. "We are almost home"_

"_Why are you angry?" _

"_Oh, you notice that. Cool" He said, sight-seeing and turning to his back. "Is nothing"_

"_Are you afraid of Lewis?" He denied the fact. "Are you afraid of losing?"_

"_No, Mia, leave it. It's fine" He said fiercely. And the silence remained till they got near the front porch. "I am focused" _

"_Tell me, I am all ears for you" Mia said with a low voice._

"_Would you come with me? Or do you want to be with Lewis?"_

"_Logan! I came here to be with you! How could I leave you alone?"_

"_Hey, it's okay. I will go with Sara. She is pretty good with ideas"_

"_You don't want to be with me?"_

"_I don't want you to lose"_

"_I don't care about that. I barely know your cousin. I don't want him to rule me. Not after you told him recently"_

"_It would be better, there would only be two groups. Trust me"_

"_No. We will find something. Let's ask you mother. Come one, she can help us" Mia said placing her arm around his shoulders. "Lenore, could you help us?"_

"_Hello kids, there you are. You were the only one who we were missing its parade" She said showing a smile and open her arms to hug both of them. "What's wrong?" She asked when she realized her son was not acting like a monkey like he always does._

"_Nothing, mum. Just… we don't know what to present tomorrow" He answered, still motionless._

"_Logan, it's easy. What do you like to do?" Lenore looked confused. _

_Thanks God Charles was there to bright up the moment. "Logan, son, think. You like to sing, and you are always humming songs"_

"_So I am the crazy, huh?" Mia said laughing. Logan grinned._

"_Sometimes when we go to the market I hum" _

"_Well, there you go"_

"_Dad, really? I don't think a blues song is suitable for the occasion. All of you enjoy the Texas country music, we are going to lose" He said laughing nervously at his confession. Mia didn't know he liked to hum, or even to sing._

"_Are you ashamed? That's not a Mitchell value. Try a rock and roll rhythm then" Lenore said._

"_Mia, we got it" He said hooking his arm with hers. "Let's go to practice, we are going to win. Thanks!" Logan was freaking happy now, and her mother loved to see her son with that playful dimpled smile. He was born to be a blessed kid._

"_Thanks, Charles" Mia said leaving with Logan._

"_We better get something ready before dinner that is in three hours" Logan said amused._

"_Which song, Logie?" She inquired._

"_Which artist?"_

"_Impress me" Mia said with a seductive voice._

_Logan laughed, but he was impacted by that gesture of her. "The king of Rock and Roll, Elvis. The great Elvis" He whispered in the same tone Mia had just used a few seconds ago. _

"_We are so gonna win this!" Mia claimed excited. _

_Suddenly, an extremely loud laughing could be hear from the room they just agreed on what to present at the show. _

'_This girl… she is hilarious', he thought._

"_Logan you are such cutie, you got jealous. Then you got happy again. You, boy, you are driving me crazy! But I supah dupah love being with you! You are the most amazing boy space friend I will ever have, I think for sure" Mia exclaimed hugging him._

_Logan didn't care about Lewis. Mia told him she was the best, and nothing even mattered. Lewis got nothing on him. Mia preferred him over Lewis. He hadn't lost his friend, she was always there. His heart was suffering of an over explosion of mixed feelings. Feelings of tenderness and love. Jealousy had turned off now. His eyes were showing all what he couldn't explain with words. He was speechless. Not even a simple 'I love you' was enough to express what he was passing through on this time of faithful joyfulness. He didn't know he was in love, he didn't know he was wearing his heart on his sleeves._

**11****th**** July 2012, 00.17 AM:**

**I had this chapter wrote a long time ago and now that I got a free time during my winter holidays I wanted and needed to update. Thanks for the new reviews, classy and amazing like you, my readers. Hope you like this one. I want to highlight that Ed Sheeran's music inspired me this Sunday evening to check some corrections. **

**Please, keep reviewing. That is what most helps me to keep on writing! Let me know what you think of this one. Good luck, take care and keep on **_**WOOHOOING!**_


	12. Lost

"Everybody loved it. Then we did the same performances on later meetings. Oh, those times" Logan said giggling.

"And that's the reason why we decided to join the glee club at school…" Mia said motionless, getting apart from Logan.

"Why did you get away from me like that? What's wrong?" Logan inquired worried.

"Nothing"

"Oh, there's something. I can tell by your eyes"

"Since when do you know my eyes speak by myself?"

"Since always" Logan blushed. "I mean, yes, your eyes have always betrayed you" He made a pause and coughed before asking again what was going on.

"Logan… Joining the glee club made me realize my only dream was to sing with you. I kept on going just to be with you… Because I felt it was the only lesson in which we didn't ignore each other" Mia confessed spitting every word.

"And why are you telling me this now? Didn't you have time at all during old school days?!" He yelled. Logan was starting to get a bit nervous. Was Mia trying to get a fight… now?!

"YOU ONLY HAD EYES FOR SARA'S FRIEND! AND YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I HATED HER!" Mia answered furiously, folding her arms.

"So that's why you got mad the other day at the party… Okay, calm down. It was a long time ago" He said looking Mia's hands with his, but she didn't let him touch her. "Hey! I can't believe you get angry with this now! Come on, Mia, we were great till... Is our last night together"

"My teenage days were the worst of my life. She made of them a living hell, and you knew it" She said calmly, standing up to start strolling around the living room.

Logan immediately stood up and waited till she was on his way to hug her from the back. "I really didn't know. Please, if you wanna chat about this, bring it on… but I'm sorry from my part"

"_SO I heard you two were going to audition today to join this musical-stupid glee club" were Nina's first words the fourth day of the first week of classes. _

_Nina was Logan's cousin's friend. She was new at the school, and also in the neighborhood. Several times Mia asked her during summer vacations to go outside to play with them, to make new friends. But Nina always refused to play on the street. She was always wearing different style of dresses, too classy and elegant. Mia never understood if she actually liked to use them or she only wear them to be in the last vogue. But what she realized after many times seeing Nina behaving all adorable and childish was her slanty body and her upright back. Mia was a chubby girl, her mother always told her she was beautiful in her way, and she believed her until she knew about Nina. How could a fat girl be 'precious' like Logan once called Nina on his 14__th__ birthday party? Mia hated her body. She feared using bikinis or short dresses like Nina did. She was gorgeous, and wise… the one who got all the compliments in every reunion. Not only she was godly beautiful, but she was a multitasking girl. She was the captain of the cheerleaders, she knew how to play a variety of instruments and to be like a fashion diva. And she was only fifteen years old. _

_Nobody ever knew why Logan's and Mia's mothers occasionally stop visiting each other. Maybe because Logan's mother made friends with the new woman in town, Nina's one. She was a great chef and loved to have neighbors rounding her house like vultures. She never shared her recipes, so maybe that was the secret why everybody went rendered to her place to at least enjoy one of her meals. Then Logan didn't come to Mia's house after school because his mother got him occupied all afternoon learning piano lessons. Her dream was to have a prodigy boy like Susan, Nina's mother, had. And whenever Logan got troubles in learning sheets music, Nina was called to come home and help him or he went to hers._

"_That was offensive" Logan objected "Plus you could enter if you wanted too"_

"_That club is for losers" Nina said laughing hysterically._

"_We are joining because our parents motivated us to a long time ago" Mia said timidly to the mocking girl._

"_Yes, we don't care if it is for losers. We just want to join it to spend at least two hours in company of a good friend doing what we both love. Music" Logan said to defend their position "We are not losers"_

"_Yes you are, honey. Both of you are, but not as much as the rest of your nerdy friends, because you got the chance to be with me" Nina said taking distance from them and diverting her look from both._

"_That was mean" Mia said sad. "Take it back"_

"_Oh, darling, you think I care" Nina expressed and nervously giggled so everyone who was seeing us thought we were just a pair of stalkers._

"_Nina, that's really necessary?" Logan inquired._

"_Sorry Logan, is not my fault I dislike your fat friend. You should do something, girl, or your vocal chords will be damage with all that fat you eat. You won't be able to contain breath neither. Think about my sincere advice" She said before waving at Logan and Mia to go with her older friends from the cheerleading crew. _

_Mia couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew about her eating disorder, and she bluffed about it in front of her best friend. Mia felt a knot on his throat. She wanted to cry, but Logan and everybody else were there. She was known as the tomboy, the non-rude one, and if she cracked up in that moment, her whole high school life was going to be a misery. Why did Nina told her that and in that precisely moment? Did she want to ruin her audition? Mia was nothing but lovely with her when she was new, and this was her reward from her. _

"What did I do?" Logan got apart, sit down on an armchair and brought Mia's body in front of him by placing his hands on her hips. "You never were fat. You were always immensely beautiful and not just for me…"

"That is what you are saying now" she said faking a smile and sitting on his lap.

"No. Mia, I meant it then and I mean it now. What did I do after she said that?" He asked again insistently.

"You told me she was right… but that she should had told me in a nicer way" Mia said stuttering.

"I was an immature child who was blind in love thinking that I could be at her level. Girl, there are no words to express how enchanting awesome and precious you were and are. Stupid kids at that age don't know how to treat with ladies… and in my case I did was a loser. In everything"

Logan couldn't hate himself more than he already do. Instead of console her, he followed Nina's words. He now realized what Mia wasn't going to tell him… This was the first step downstairs, the first moment in which Mia had noticed his long time friend was disappearing from her side… and lost in his intent to fit in.


	13. Those Little Things

Logan held her tight. After being romantically closer than ever a few hours ago were fighting about the past…? He couldn't believe it. Then after analyzing Mia's testimony he noticed something. She was in love with him during adolescence, and he just got a little bit too late. He liked her as well during their youth, but when Nina appeared in the neighborhood he started having feelings over her immediately. He loved the fresh she irradiated, her adorable cuteness, and how insanely beautiful she was seen in her cheerleading uniform. She was like a floating angel compared to Mia.

"Mia, I don't want to keep on talking about this" He suddenly mused after several minutes of remaining in the same position in complete silence.

"You said if I wanted to vent myself, you were into hearing me" Mia said motionless, looking directly into the brunette's sad eyes.

'_Why would she said something like that?' Mia asked herself when getting home. She dashed upstairs till her room and locked herself. She was determined to change things. If she was fat, she was going to get under diets… 'and not because Nina advised me!' she said to herself. If everybody knew her like a tomboy, she was going to try behaving more like a female at her age would do. If she was ugly… 'there is no fucking cure for that' she cursed. She went to look her reflection at the giant mirror placed over the wooden mini wardrobe. After a lot of incorrect thoughts came to her mind to damage her already known obsession over being perfect like Nina, she started crying her eyes out._

"_Mia, are you okay in there? Are you crying?" Her mother knocked the door before coming in to check the answer to her questioning._

"_Mom, yes, nothing…" She got scared by the door being slammed._

"_No, you are clearly not fine at all! What happened?" She inquired as she made her way to hug her child._

"_Mom, I hate being this ugly fat" Mia confessed throwing her hands to her stomach with strength._

"_Don't be silly you, please. You are normal. Not slim, not fat. Why would you cry over that though? Beauty comes from the inside" Her mother wasn't the best to calm these situations and just gave her normal healing words._

"_Everybody thinks I'm a tomboy. Nobody likes tomboys" Mia said and started to cry like if everything was done for her._

"_Who is everybody?" Her mother said fiercely. "Mia, I don't think you are a tomboy. Not because you like to spend time doing things guys do or play with them makes you one. That stereotype is just so erroneous on you. Don't let anyone call you like that. Neither a fat. Never. You are unique, you should be glad of that"_

"_And why do everybody thinks all the contrary? I wish I was as girly as Nina" and her mother realized what was going on._

"_Honey, this is a new phase. You shouldn't worry about what other people thinks to fit in. You just have to live on what you believe you are, and you want to be. You are not the only one suffering this stage. All your friends… all of us grown-ups did too. It's not easy, but that's why you have friends. Together with them you will know and learn better how to accept this new society of nowadays. Believe, it's not easy, but it's not that difficult neither" Her mother said speaking through her experiences, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her little girl was growing up, and she was starting that thing… that thing of "the adolescence rocketing path"._

"_All my friends are boys. How could they understand me?" Mia said rising her head to look at her mom and hug her "Don't cry, mom, I'm fine. This is just a moment. You won't see me like this again. I'm sorry"_

"_Mia, why do you have to apologize for crying? Crying sometimes helps to clear your thoughts. And maybe it's time you make friends with a girl. Try speaking about things girls like… Make up, clothes, boys you like, tips to conquer your crush, maybe an actor that is super hot…" Mia's mom winked an eye._

"_Those are the reason you cry sometimes? Like that time I saw you with Lo…" She didn't continue as a horrified look appeared on her mother's face. "I'm really not interested in those things, but I'll try" She hugged her mother. "Thank you Mom. You're the best"_

"_Anytime baby" Her face didn't change. Mia still remembered that episode in the garden. They would have time to talk about that any other time. She was with these problems now. There was no need to bring her into more adult things._

_Mia got a quick shower between her homework time as afterwards she was going to try on new ways to dress. She was definitely going to do this. Some types of food were going to be left aside for a while, she was going to exercise more and instead of spending a whole afternoon on the glee club, she was going to dedicate some of those hours on a new sport. _

_As she had finished with all her homework for the next day, at the night fall she went outside and sat on the chairs that were found at the porch of her house. Street lights were on, so she didn't need to turn on the ones from out there. As she was contemplating the dotted sparkles at the sky, she saw a lonely boy desperately marching. _

"_Logan?" Mia guessed when she saw the guy showing a dimpled smile and staring at the stars twinkling. She never met anyone before who liked to watch the starts like he did._

"_Mia? Mia. Mia!" Screamed Logan, jumping the steps to the porch._

"_Whoa! Why so excited Logie?" She said standing up to give him a kiss in the cheek. She saw girls do that, so why don't start acting like them with a friend?_

"_And that makes the second kiss of the night. Mia… Nina kissed me. She kissed me. I mean, Nina kissed me on the lips." Logan exclaimed! "I can't believe my first kiss was with the girl everybody at school is in love with!"_

"Mia!" Logan yelled, almost scaring her.

"Logan, please. I'm really not mad. I'm just pointing out…" She said before being interrupted.

"I was trying to fit in just like you. I was more excited because now that Nina had kissed me I was going to be as popular as her. I got my time to brag on that and I felt awesome. And now that you are bringing these back… just makes me feel awful for it now" Mia got up from his lap very delicate. "Mia, wait" Logan said grabbing her hands before leaving her to go wherever she wanted to. "Mia, Mia. I would never forget my first kiss. You were amazing and you still are. I could never forget your smile after that one first kiss we had. You were my first kiss, you were always the first one on everything. And, this thing of Nina was just once…"

"And there is when you are so wrong" She intended to drop his hands, but he didn't let her again. She sighed.

"Hey, girl, please, look at me" He waited till she did. "If I can't remember the other times is because there meant nothing for me" And said that, Logan dropped her hands. "You know what? You can keep on talking about this tonight if you want. I just need to tell this… I don't care which your intentions are telling me all these bad things of our childhood. If you want to make of this 'goodbye thing' something awful, you can simply keep on sharing your memories. But I just want you to know… You never were fat for me, and neither a tomboy. I always loved you. Since I first met you, I was hopelessly devoted to you. With all your little things. The crazy adventures I lived with you… I wouldn't have liked them to be shared with anyone more than you. And all those nice things we were remembering before these lately ones I enjoyed them. And you know why? Because I have always loved you just the way you… were"

**16****th**** December 2012, 12:50 PM**

**Well, guess who is back… the annoying writer of this kind of novel! Did any of you realize I hadn't made a comment on the previous chapter? **

**As you might already noticed, I am on summer vacations again! Haven't failed any subject, passed to the final curse of English… So hard studying does give good fruits. Or whatever. **

**I like being dramatic, hehe. Okay, hope you like this one. Thanks for the late reviews! Please continue **

**Oh, and this girl is me singing Cover Girl. Not asking you to watch it, but if you want to… more than invited to see it at the link below**

** watch?v=1nAcJc3TlYs **

**Take care… my readers? That sounds cute :0)**


	14. Sorry, Keep On

_Mia smirked. She didn't know how to feel. She was angry, Nina was his first kiss? Why was he at her house at this time of the day? Why was he telling her that? She was jealous, but of whom? Of Nina who got to kiss Logan… or Logan that kissed a popular girl? If all boys were in love with Nina… Why didn't she kiss one of them instead of Logan? _

"She was trying to break us apart even faster" Mia said as long stood up from the armchair and made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"No, she was not. She was being nice. Stop trying to change the past reality!" Logan said louder.

"So now you are telling me I kinda want to change it. If you are not going to listen and swallow your own thoughts without analyzing the whole story from another point of view… I am really going now" Mia shouted making her way to his room.

"Well go then. I think I have already told you all what I needed to" Logan said waving his hand in contempt.

"It's so unfair you got your time to tell things, and I don't" Mia's tone of voice cracked up, and entered his room to pack all her clothes that hadn't been folded yet for tomorrow's morning.

"No, don't say that" Logan said leaving his glass of water on the sink and quickly rambling to his room. "I told you something beautiful, that came from my heart, and you jumped with that thing of Nina again. Get over it, Mia" Logan said calmed down, staring at a very active girl folding shirts over the mattress that…

"I won't calm down! You think I haven't told you enough?" She remained paralyzed at his look of unhappiness. "And I don't get it. You told me if what I needed was to tell you all these to actually get over it… and now, you just, makes me nervous, you don't know the true... I just want to go away" She kept on packing her clothes, but this time she wasn't folding them.

"You always need to run away from your fears doing a scene, typical Mia. So damn common on you"

Logan sighed, and still leaning on the door frame, he stared at the nervous Mia who seemed to be irritated. A whole discussion was beginning between them, until Kendall appeared on good time.

"Could you please stop! Both of you! Do you want to end like foes? Really guys? After all those things you were telling each other?" Kendall said looking straight into their sad eyes. "Don't do this Mia. You know is not going to solve anything." He said passing through Logan and placing his hand over her shoulder. "And Logan, be conscious of what you say. I know you. Calm down, talk like normal people. At least as friends"

"We will" Logan said sitting next to her over his bed, moving her immense suitcase so as to have more space. "If she wants to leave Kendall we are going to let her, she is free. But let me help you"

Kendall nodded and retired his hand from Mia's tiny and uncovered shoulder. After he left the room, a strange atmosphere was created. Mia felt like she needed to tell her one thing more. Logan could hear Mia's heart beating really loud as she was biting her nails, and he just couldn't handle Mia losing her mind on her thoughts. She always ruined her self esteem like that.

"Are you okay?" He intentionally interrupted her.

"Sure" Mia answered. "Logie, I'm sorry" She said throwing her arms to his side to embrace him

He didn't say a word and just placed his arms around her down back involuntary, trying to bring her closer to his body. The fact that she called him for his lovely nickname softened his heart. His chest was against hers, and he could feel how after spending a long time hugging each other her heart slowed down to her normal cardiac rhythm.

"I am sorry too. I said you could tell me anything and I wasn't really ready to hear you at all. But now I'm. There are just a few hours left until you actually leave me, and if that makes you happy… Then come on" He said stroking her face with one of his hands and looking down to her lap.

"I swear I'm not going to enter into details. I will just like to tell you why did I got mad the other day when you left me with James, and sorry, yes… It has to be with my past with Nina"

"I left you with him because he's the only rational man I knew at that party. And okay, spit it out. But let's go grab some snack to the kitchen and take seats there."

**16****th**** December 2012, 21.21 PM:**

**Two chapters in a row? I think yes! **


End file.
